starting to see it
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: there all sixteen. fletcher and olive bad with boyfriends/girlfriends ...why? because of each other. there closer than ever,mainly Chyna pov, she starts seeing what everyone else sees aka the love and some people want them even closer. swithces pov. will write faster with reviews
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. All characters do not belong to me.

Chinas pov.

Chyna walked into the A.N.T farm casually prepared to find her best friends doing what they always did in the mornings. Reading and painting. The ever talented Fletcher and Olive, yes folks at the age of sixteen still in the A.N.T program, the three were still best friends.

China slowed silently marvelling at it. Five years and nothing had changed. except for the obvious like looks and Fletcher getting over China. And how close Fletcher and Olive were.

Other things remained the same, Angus continued to strike out with olive, Olive and Fletcher still bickered, despite the fact that they were so much closer than the beginning.

Physically they had all changed. chyna had gained maybe a foot in height now five foot, a few curves but nothing that made her a boy magnet, despite her outspoken confidence, her hair was the same length and she wore more provocative clothing and more make up.

Angus was two foot taller, but that's where it ended.

Fletcher was roughly five foot seven. His hair was a little longer and lighter, more muscly, but still slim.

Olive had the most drastic change. She was five foot five, her hair flowing and wavy gold down to her waist, curves central…and trust that guys noticed whether she liked it or not. She wore barest make up, and fashion sense not really changed. floral tops, flat ballet pumps, skinny jeans/denim skirts. And had calmed her hyperness down. Not subdued, but generally calm and unlike her raven haired best friend shied away from guys quite a bit.

Chyna walked in and reclined against the wall, not surprised when her two best friends barely noticed her entrance.

They were curled up on the long blue sofa. Not in a romantic way, but in a totally comfy-were-best-friends-and-have-no-problem-touching kinda way…so she thought, not having any concrete reasons to believe the gossip that would fly round the A.N.T farm bout them.

Olive was resting her back against the arm of the chair, her legs spread out over the couch. Fletcher was curled up in the other arm corner, Olives feet in his lap. She was reading, not some fact book, but a classic romance novel judging by the cover, another sign that they were growing up. And he was drawing in a sketch pad that he was resting against her legs like she was an easel.

Weirdly enough this was not weird, it was normal to see. But for some reason she felt like she was intruding on a private moment…again, lately the feeling was becoming normal.

She stared a bit more, really paying attention. Then she saw it. Fletcher glance at Olive, would draw, then repeat. Olive would smile for no reason at random moments. Which could have been down to the book, but having already read it, chyna knew it was a sad book with almost no happiness. She watched closer, when she noticed that when Fletcher reached for a different pencil…which were also resting on Olives legs, he would brush his hand unnecessarily along olives leg, which was coincidentally when Olive would smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- characters not mine

Chyna pov

Since then they had all been in relationships.

Thinking back it had been good for her. Both friends had both tended to get along well with her boyfriends, no problems…even with Fletcher and her boyfriend.

Olive's however, not so smooth. Olive and Fletcher had become really close, so close that Fletcher tended to instantly disapprove of any possible boyfriends. Even if they were A plus students with perfect credentials. Aka her first boyfriend Tyler, Fletcher and him hated each other on sight. It took two months to properly kick off though. When Tyler told Fletcher to buzz off and leave him and Olive to have privacy, Fletcher instantly switched to protective warrior guy best friend in a second. And it ended with Tyler's bloody nose, fletchers black eye. Olive and Tyler's break up and severe silent treatment towards Fletcher for a month from Olive. And no relationships since.

Fletchers more simple, a few crushes and one girlfriend. Who he broke up with when, the girl thought he hung with olive too much got jealous, gave him a choice between olive and her…and he left her in the dust skipping off to olive.

No one paid it attention though. Yeah some people thought one day maybe they would run into the sunset. Some people thought no way, Chyna had always been on the no side…but seeing them so close, so intimate. She could not help but wonder what if.

If she was not so mature, if it was the old her…she would meddle, try to set them up.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Characters not mine

Authors note- in the last chapter tyler was totally made up.

Chyna pov

Chyna thought back a bit, to when her and Olive learned Fletcher was over her.

_Flashback _

_2 years ago_

_Chyna and Olive walked into the A.N.T farm. Fletchers at his easel, painting._

_Olive walks over to see the masterpiece. Chyna behind her__…__ a bunch of green, pink and yellow flowers scattered majestically over the canvas like they were falling to the ground, on top of a jet black background._

_Olive makes a sound of disapproval whilst chyna gushes over it. Olive criticises, causing them both to flinch in surprise._

"_what do you mean__"__ he flips at the critic_

"_Well, its nice but everyone knows what lime green means in your paintings__"__ she said blasé waltzing off_

"_huh, what does it mean then?__"__, he challenged frustrated following whilst chyna followed silent_

"_it means you have a crush, and your gonna get hurt__"_

_Chyna__'__s face dawned in realisation and confusion, how the hell did Olive know that about his paintings. When did she notice it and what else did she notice. And why did not she warn Chyna_

"_Fletcher, I don__'__t like you like that. We have been over this__"__ Chyna started calmly_

"_Huh__…__what are you on about Chyna__"_

"_well, the painting__…__you clearly still like me__"_

"_huh__" he repeated_

"_you like chyna Fletcher__…__again., and your gonna get hurt. It will just end the same__"__ Olive tried to explain, Fletcher immediately cracked up laughing._

"_you think, you think I like chyna__"__ he choked still laughing_

"_well__…__ yes__"__ both girls replied freaked by the laughing_

"_oh, I do have a crush. But not chyna. Oh you two that was funny__"_

_Taking advantage of their shocked, wierded out states, to escape the A.N.T farm, without interrogation over his new crush._

_Flashback over_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Except for tyler…he's totally made up.

.

Chyna's POV

Me and Olive were standing at her locker. When Gibson came rushing up to us. "hey ANTs".

Eesh the man-child was so cheerful. I got me a headache whenever he was around.

"what gibbon?", Olive said in her no nonsense way, leaving me gaping as she openly called him the secret nickname (aka. Gibbon). Who simply laughed in response. "Don't forget about the IQ tests this afternoon". which was met with nods of assent from us.

_Later on that day._

Me and Fletcher walked in, eagerly chatting about our scores, I did great…he did not. He did not do horribly, just not as high as he was hoping…despite his recent grade improvement.

When we saw Olive on the couch silently staring into space, not moving. Clutching a brown envelope. I stopped shocked, never having seen Olive this way. Fletcher on the other hand jumped into action, literally leaping across the room and squatting in front of her. "Olive?, Olive?", he started calling, in the way you would with a recently unconscious person. Not even trying to hide the anxiety in his voice and etched on his face. Whereas I still hadn't moved…god I felt useless lately. Useless and guilty.

Walking over there, I watched Olive hand the paper to Fletcher. Whilst he read it his face got red and wearing a mask of fury. He then progressed to tear it in two…quite aggressively and threw it on the floor. During all this olive had just kinda slipped of the couch and onto the floor on her knees watching him. Long blonde hair like shielding her face like a veil. Small whimpers escaping once in a while.

By this point Fletcher ad threw himself down and pulled her into him and was just rocking her back and forth, it was like a painting. The beautiful maiden and her knight in shining armour.

He was shushing, and soothing her, with the non-words and noises typical of comforting. And immediately hated that I was not a part of it. I did not even know what was going on.

I walked over and picked up the torn paper, secretly blessing that it had only been torn in half. What I read made me wanna cry, olives scores were low. Really low. Like only 45 points.

Whilst I was standing stunned, Fletcher had soothed Olive and was comforting her. I got the gist. He was saying the company screwed up, that they sent the wrong scores, that Olivia Daphne Doyle was smarter than the entire school combined.

They were still on the ground and I could see in her eyes that she believed him. That right now, Fletcher couldn't say one wrong word to her…cause all she cared was he was there. Ready to hold her if she needed it. Even if neither realised it.

Then Angus walked in.

Took one look at her tear stained face and started asking if she was alright. She nodded…then the tool actually started offering comfort sex to her. (yeah Angus's moves towards olive were way less innocent).

I was about to start yelling. Olive was looking to upset to have the usual energy to deal with him.

Fletcher however helped olive to her feet, settled her on the couch. Stood and turned to angus…and invited him to step into the hallway with him.

"why", angus questioned

"cause what im bout to say should not be witnessed by ladies", Fletcher said silkily. Triggering warning bells in my head. I recognised the tone, it was the tone that said 'your about to get your ass kicked'…the same tone he used before rearranging Tyler's face. And just like before. I was not getting between it, especially after what Angus said. Olive seemed to drained to really take notice though.

Quite stupidly, Angus followed fletch into the hall. We then heard two loud thuds, one similar to a punch…and the other similar to a person falling. Accompanied by several screams of pain.

Fletcher walked back in roughly five minutes later. Smirking. Walked straight to olive and started asking how she was. By this point she had been sufficiently distracted by the screams and thuds to pay proper notice to the issue.

"What did you do?" she questioned smiling.

"Hmmm, you'll find out eventually". He smirked sweetly at her.

"…fair enough". she smiled letting the issue drop. She stood and started walking to her bag.

"Livvy, what you doing?". He queried, fresh worry in his voice, she smiled slightly in response to the nickname. And held up her phone, "I'm gonna call the testing board about the mistake".

_Twenty minutes later_

_The board promised to look into Olives scores. But it could take a few days. She had recovered and was convinced it was a mistake…the alternative being to horrifying to even consider._

_Fletcher had been calling her Livvy all day. He tended to slip into the nickname when he was feeling outrageously protective of Olive. Strangely I had never been able to get away with it though. I tried once and it just felt strange to me…and I'm sure her to. With her and him though, I dunno it seemed right, completely natural. _

_We also saw Angus sporting two black eyes, a busted lip along with some hideous dark bruises. Whenever we were around him, he would scowl at Fletcher. Who in response would smirk with pride over the damage he had done. Damage he refused to deny his causing Weirdly Angus hadn't tried to approach Olive…Making me wonder what Fletcher threatened him with._

_And me… I dunno, I felt cut off from it all. Not having a huge role, normally I was right in the action. Today though, it was Fletcher to the rescue. Fletcher who knew how to sooth olive. Fletcher who protected her from Angus's come-ons. And I stood there in the background._

_Authors note. In this chapter they had not done the IQ tests when they were younger. This is the first time they have taken IQ tests.. Also will be spread over 2/3 maybe chapters._

_Also chyna is starting to notice her lack of involvement, how will this make her feel about them getting together. And why was Fletcher so rough with Angus. Where did the nickname come from. And what are they both thinking. Next chapter in Fletcher's pov_

_Please review. Loads of people are reading…so please review so I know what im doing right and wrong_

_Please view other stories._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. Characters do not belong to me.

Fletchers POV

Yep, I smirked at Angus…that should teach him. Livvy was totally onboard with the damage done. Chyna however not so much, not openly unsupportive but not totally supportive either.

I mentally cursed myself…again at the use of the nickname. Eventually people were gonna notice the nickname, angus had attempted to adopt it once. He spent the week following walking round with a swollen cheek.

Lately it had seemed vital I protect Olive from him. And any guys like him.

Waltzing into the ANT farm I was wondering which friend I would find…the answer came when I saw a crazy blonde blur, attacking a canvas with vicious looking art tools.

Without thinking I ran over. She was still paying no attention to me, not even realising my presence. So I grabbed her shoulders and spun her round. "Livvy what the hell?".

On closer inspection her eyes were read and puffy, which made her water filled blue eyes stand out. Her hair matted and tangled. And lips cracked…all in all. She was crazy upset.

"Fletcher. The scores came back". She handed me the envelope. And I refused to believe it, the scores were exactly the same as before.

"So. It proves nothing. Nothing Livvy are we clear?…nothing!". I said stepping towards her and pulling her in. "I'm getting paint on you". she mumbled into my chest, making me laugh. "yeah well…a few years back you could not wait for opportunities to cover me in paint". I joked gently, still holding her snugly to my chest.

Chyna's POV

I walk in and see them standing behind an easel. Fletcher holding Olive to his chest and Olive snuggled up like she was in heaven…the strange part was there covered in paint.

"Hey guys" I call, slightly out of annoyance. Full well knowing the annoyance came from the exclusion again. "hey Chyna". they call together walking over to join me on the couch. "ummm, why?" I questioned gesturing at there paint smattered clothing. "ummm, I was upset…and well…ummm Fletch always says how calming art was, figured it might work for me" she explained. Making me curse the day Fletcher tried to engage her in his talent.

"Oh. Why were you upset?". Olive opens her mouth to speak, but Fletcher gently wraps an arm round her, and holds out a brown envelope.

And I suddenly have a terrible feeling. Sure enough I open it, read the contents…and Olives test scores are still crazy low. Like an idiot I stand there gaping in shock…seeing this, Olive eyes overflow and starts silently crying. In response. Almost immediately, Fletcher twists her and pulls her in against his chest. Rubbing circles on her back and shushing her.

Then he silently holds his remaining hand out for the results. Does not even glance at me as he takes them. And turns every bit of his undivided attention **back to olive…again.**

**And I walk out. Unneeded almost constantly lately.**

**Author note. Chyna is starting to notice the favouritism. And does not seem to like it. Why are Olives scores so low. Where did the nickname come from. All will be revealed next chapter. Also will feature Lexi and Cameron.**

**Please please please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - characters not mine

Fletchers pov.

I was in the ant farm finishing the final touvhes to my flowery masterpiece when livvys phone started ringing, grabbing it from the table I clicked the answer button

"Hello".

"Hi…is this Olivia Daphne Doyle?".

"No, it's a friend of hers".

"Could you give her a message?".

"Sure".

"Well, there seems to have been a glitch in our system. We found a hacking bug planted in our firewall when we did a clean sweep of our system last weekend., as is normal procedure…I'm sure you understand?".

"Yes…and?".

"Well, the information the bug leaked was…ummm well, shall we say sensitive and allowed certain information to be edited".

"Wait, , wait, what information?…and explain edited?".

"Yes, well not personal details but technical things…like well results".

"I see…this is about olives results?, your saying they were edited by someone who hacked your system?".

"Yes…and yes it was her results. We recovered her original accurate results and they have been sent to her".

"…And the hacker?".

"We were unable to determine who hacked our system. Nor were specialists, police or even FBI"

"Well thank you anyway, I will tell Olive and let her know".

"Thank you, goodbye".

Then the line went dead.

I returned to my painting. Before a still swollen and bruised angus walked in and went over to his station. Then I got angry.

Then Livvy and Chyna walked in.

As they settled on the couch, I very loudly told them the good news. Olive was thrilled, as was chyna. My main focus was Angus though, he jumped when I mentioned it and quickly tried to leave. Grabbing him and pulling him back, I blocked the door and locked it.

"Going somewhere?"

"None of your business"

"Really…know anything bout test results?"

"No"

"Liar…they said someone hacked the system and they were better than FBI"

"Well, its not me"

"…I never said it was you, just asked if you new anything"

"Well. than I..uhhh."

I grabbed him and pressed him up against the wall

"Angus…was it you. And think before even considering lying to me"

He hung his head and nodded. Then winced expecting to be hit.

I pushed him to the floor, disgusted…knowing he was not enough to waste my energy on. When he had left Livvy came up to me, witnessing the whole thing. "why?, fletch. Why would he…?. She looked lost, and broken, A rare sight. I breathed led her to the couch where chyna was and explained. "He was obviously thinking that if he lowered your self esteem enough…than you would go out with him.".

"Oh, guess I should be flattered. Not many guys willing to go to jail or get their ass kicked for me", she laughed sadly.

Shocking me, I laughed. Took hold of her petite white hands. And looked straight into her cerulean eyes. "Livvy, darling you have no idea, what a guy would be willing to go through for you.". She blushed, smiled and then started asking bout my new painting.

Still holding her hands in mine.

Chyna pov

They had done it again. Left me out while they had a moment, it would have been annoying if it was not so sweet. And I graciously got up and unobtrusively slipped out the door. Smiling at my love struck, oblivious best friends.

Authors note.

Chyna seems to have come around.

Next chapter…think back to when Fletcher said he had a crush.

Is Olive starting to like him…and realise it.

Next chapter will be cutesy fluff. After all the drama from last few episodes.

Also will try to add bit of a detail on Lexi / Cameron /paisley eventually lol

Please review…tell me what im doing wrong/right.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Fletcher pov

I was standing at my locker, watching Olive walk away from me to her next class, when the blonde ego ball came up to me. Aka Lexi Reed. Even though she had graduated, she had stuck around and was working as cheer coach. Very successfully as well, with a bunch of national championships and stuff.

"Hey Fletcher, I was wondering if you could do me a favour?…well the team a favour?", she smiled.

"Depends what is it?" I said cautiously.

"Oh, paint a portrait of the team for me, I want to hang it in the gym hallway…start a new tradition".

"Yeah, sure…how bout Saturday?, 12 o'clock?. Have them in the gym and I'll paint them for you". I smiled willingly.

"Sounds great…how much?." she said concern sweeping her face.

"Free of charge…consider it an extra curricular". I laughed, feeling generous, her face smoothed in relief. And began profusely thanking me, "hey by the way, where's your girlfriend?", which took me aback, "don't got one…why?". Her face wrinkled in confusion "ummm, I mean Olive". I laughed "me and her aren't dating". I chuckled, this happened far too often to not be funny. "Oh…ummm, well I wanted her to tutor Cindy, she's falling behind. And my policy is anyone with lower than b average gets kicked off the team.".

"Check the ANT farm…and Saturday don't forget 12 o'clock painting". I had to admit the she had the right tutor in mind, Olive even tutored paisley into graduation and beyond…she is now working as an assistant fashion designer to some big company. I knew Cindy, fairly bright…but like the best of us she cracked under pressure. And with the midterms coming up, with the cheer competition coming up…and I knew she worked part time. Something was gonna give, and apparently it was her grades. Still thinking bout the whole girlfriend mix up. Well actually wondering why everyone thought it?…and why it did not seem like a bad idea?…and why I could not get one sound solid argument against it?.

And I had feeling questions would linger.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Olive pov.

I was taking my driving lessons with Cameron, who was our school driving instructor. Yep, he never left, me and Fletcher found it entertaining whilst Chyna found it irking.

Driving was relatively simple, I had been watching my mother drive since birth so instantly knew what I was doing. A feat Cameron loved as it meant no work on his part, instead he would let me cruise round the neighbourhood (I had my learners permit), and we would chat.

Which seems weird, me and my best friends older brother friends. But its not like that, if anything over the years Cameron had sort of adopted me as a younger sister. I mean Chyna's house was like a second home, I was invited to their family parties, no one questioned it. Not even me.

"So how's school?", he laughed smiling, making me laugh.

"Well you should know, you go there too" I smiled back.

"But im a teacher, it's a different world", he said it mostly as a joke, but there was a serious edge to his voice which worried me slightly.

"Hey, everything's okay, with work and stuff right?", I asked genuinely concerned.

"Its fine, and speaking of stuff…what's up with you lately?", he asked curiously.

"Well, what kinda stuff?", I was getting suspicious, he had that sneaky smile that said this conversation was heading somewhere. "Relationship stuff", he stated bluntly.

"Nothing, Angus still hits on me. Well not since Fletcher hit on him.", I laughed at the pun, and he joined in " yeah, I heard about that. Apparently Fletcher did a real number on him…so what did Angus do now?.".

I explained about the test results and the following come-on. " Good, I will thank Fletcher later for it. Speaking of Fletcher, he sure seems sweet on you", Cameron smirked suggestively, as we pulled up in the school parking lot. "Wait, what?" I spluttered giggling at the suggestion. "Sorry, next lesson", Cameron smiled evilly. "But wait, explain what you meant!", he then promptly kicked me from the car and drove off with his next student.

Leaving me confused not about what Cameron meant, he obviously thought Fletcher liked me or something, no I was confused because I had yet to deny the idea that Fletcher might like me…in fact I was mostly confused cause the idea seemed kind of appealing. Which was crazy, cause Fletcher was my best friend. And only that, besides if he did, im sure it would be obvious. Like when he had a crush on Chyna. Yep I decided, the world had gone insane, cause Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby didn't do subtle when it came to crushes.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

It was a week later, and I was still trying to find a reason why me and Olive shouldn't be together. The only one I had was that we were best friends…but even so that wasn't exactly a concrete reason. Cause if I'm honest, if we did break up we would still be best friends afterwards.

"Hey Fletch", I heard a very familiar voice chime, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up and smiled "Hey olive…what's up?", I smiled, a strange unusual heat pooling into my cheeks. She sat down next to me, making the heat in my cheeks intensify. "you okay?, you look flushed", her pretty face was twisted in concern and her voice laced with worry, that sent the heat from open flame to raging inferno. Crazy images of her pressed up against me, whilst I ravished her mouth.

Which was when I decided I needed to escape, I jumped up mumbling apologies and telling her I was fine before rushing out quick as possible. Feeling stupid as hell that I had just run away from her.

"Chyna!" I exclaimed as she kinda crashed into me, I looked down, trying to hide my cheeks…hoping she wouldn't notice the crazy red of my cheeks. She looked at me giggling "Fletcher…are you blushing?" she asked sceptically. Making me curse whatever bodily chemical was causing the weird little reaction to Olive.

"No", I tried unsuccessfully not to stammer.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" I sniped getting frustrated.

"Fine, I wont ask who your blushing over", she said evenly.

"No one", I growled annoyed by her nosiness.

"Well, fine…if you insist, have you seen Olive?", she asked casually.

Instantly the heat that had been fading from my cheeks flared up full force. Annoyed that I couldn't even hear her name without 'blushing'.

I gestured to the ANT farm and then ran towards a bathroom.

When I arrived I just stared into the mirror, the redness and wildness in my expression worrying me…the full force of why I was reacting that way making me wanna punch the bloody mirror, cause it was crazy and stupid.

I stared at my reflection, saying the words over and over in my head. I have a crush on Olive. I have a crush on Olive…shit!, I have a crush on Olive.

Before remembering something she said once ' you only accept something once you've said it'. I stared into the mirror urging myself to say it. Before it finally slipped out "I'm crushing on Olive"…it was immediately after I realised how wrong the words sounded, not powerful enough, or strong enough.

Then without even thinking or realising I had said it, I said the right words.

"I'm in love with Olive", the word were whispered and hushed, as if I was scared of them or something.


End file.
